Journals
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: Yaoi, Kai/Rei, rating may go up. Rei and Kai are both keeping Journals that none of the other bladebreakers know about. What happens when Rei and Kai start having feelings for each other and write about them? Read to find out. This is my first Beyblade fi
1. I Like Kai?

Nicole: Hey everyone, I know I should be working on my other fics, but I wanted to go ahead and get my first Beyblade fic out.

Bakura: But that isn't fair, u promised that you'd work on your fic where me and Malik are paired together!

Nicole: Calm down Bakura, I'll do that later, ok?

Bakura: Yeah right, it took you forever to update you other fics.

Nicole: That's only because I had other things to do.

Bakura: Uh huh, sure.

Rei: Are you forgetting about us?

Nicole: Oh Rei, I'm sorry. Wait, where's Kai?

Rei: Right here *pulls Kai over to where he was*

Nicole: Ok, well Kai, do your job now.

Kai: Hn, Nicole does not own Beyblade.

Nicole: Good job, Well anyway, I'm doing at least the first 2 chapters in either Rei or Kai's POV and I use the following things in this chapter….

"speech"

And the things in italics are what Rei is writing in his journal

Well, on with the fic…

Chapter One: I Like Kai?

Dear Journal,

I'm not sure what's going on, I mean, whenever I'm around Kai, I start to feel weird and stuff. Could I actually have feelings for Kai, the seemingly cold and distant captain of the Blade Breakers ? When this first crossed my mind I was like, there is no way in hell, I mean, I've never even thought of another guy that way before. I just don't know what to think anymore though. Well I got to get going now, Tyson is dragging us all out to some restraunt.

Rei

After I finished writing, I put my journal back in my bag. I then heard Tyson yell at me to hurry up. So, I hurried out of my room to be greeted by Tyson on the other side of the door. Oh, I almost forgot to mention, we actually each got our own rooms this time. Anyway, Tyson and I then hurried down to the lobby where Max, Kenny, and Kai were waiting.

Kai… Why'd he have to go with us, I thought he didn't like going places with us if it didn't have to do with us training or something like that

"Come one guys, lets get going." Tyson said as he took off out the door, leaving Max, Kenny, Kai, and I to catch up with him.

When we finally got to the restraunt, Tyson acted like his normal piggish self, while Max, Kenny, and I watched in awe. Kai however, just set kind of away form us and basically ignored the rest of us.

After we all finished eating, we headed to a near by park where we heard their was a place to be blade. Tyson, Kenny, Max, and I watched the kids that were there battle, but we didn't battle ourselves because the beybladers there were all really weak and we didn't want to embarrass them or anything. Meanwhile, Kai did his disappearing act and I haven't seen him since we got to the park.

When the sun started to set we took off back for the hotel, we ran into some punk beybladers that challenged us to a batter, so we kicked there asses in a beyblade battle.

Well, when we did get back to the hotel, Kenny, Max, and Tyson went to the buffet at the hotel, but I wasn't' really hungry, so I decided to go ahead and head up to my room.

Once I was in my room, I pulled out my journal again and began writing.

Dear Journal,

I think I actually do have feelings for Kai, I kept finding myself starring at him. When he disappeared, I kept wandering where he was and stuff like that. I wonder what the other guys would say and I don't even want to think about Kai's reaction. Speaking of Kai, I wonder where he is. It's not like it really matters thought, it isn't like he'd ever care about me in that way or anyway for that matter. Well, I need to go and take a shower now.

Rei

Nicole: Well there is the first chapter, the second chapter will be in Kai's POV juz so you all know. Make sure you review cause I want to get at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter so I know that people are actually reading this. Well I g2g now, L8ERZ.

Closing Statement:

I normally don't listen to what I'm told, but the voices in my head just seem to have such great ideas.


	2. Could I Like Rei?

Nicole: Hey everyone, I'm so happy that so many people liked and reviewed my fic, thank you all so much. Oh and since I am new the this section of ff.net, I'll assume most of you have never read my Yu-Gi-Oh fics, so if you like Yu-Gi-Oh, make sure you read them, they are called Not a Little Kid, Numb, Losing Grip, Yugi's Internet Boyfriend, Love and Trust?, New Guys, and Freak. Also I have a fan fiction contest started on my website, and that does include Beyblade fanfics, so makes sure you all check it out and hopefully enter it. The url for my website is If any of you have any questions about it, here is my IM information…

AOL: XXToManyVoicesXx

Yomamasinmytrunk

Yahoo: Xx_One_Odd_Gurl_xX

Wraith_Nicole_81329

MSN: Xx_One_Odd_Gurl_xX@hotmail.com

Sweet_lil_angel_813293@hotmail.com

Excite: Xx12pplwilldiexX

Bakura: Still promoting your other things I see?

Nicole: You don't belong here!

Rei: Yeah, this is Kai and I time with her.

Nicole: That's right, now go back to Marik and leave us be.

Bakura: *walks away while mumbling something about stupid new muses*

Nicole: Now that he is gone, I guess I'll begin chapter two after someone does their job *stares at Kai*

Kai: Fine, Nicole does not own Beyblade or any of it characters. Happy?

Nicole: Very, on with the fic now…

Chapter Two: Could I Like Rei?

I can't believe I'm actually going with these loser. Oh well, at least Rei is going, he is the only one I can almost actually stand. Now where is he any?

"Where's Rei at?" Max asked us.

"I believe he is still in his room." Kenny replied.

"I'll go and get him." Tyson said. He then went to go and get Rei, running like the moron he is.

Well, after a bit, Tyson came back followed by Rei. Hmm, Rei looked somewhat upset when he saw I was here, not like I care or anything though.

Tyson said something, I wasn't really paying attention though. The moron took off, running out the doors, so I'm guessing it was something about leaving. The other three took off after him and I followed, but why, I'm no really sure.

Why'd I ever let them drag me here? I'm stuck watching Tyson engorge himself like he has a bottomless pit for a stomach. The other three are just setting there watching him in a awe stricken state. Oh well, at least I don't have to set that close to them.

After we finished eating, I stupidly let them drag me to some park where there is suppose to be a place to be blade. As expected, all the bladers there were just weak and pathetic.

I was able to sneak away while the others were occupied with watching some kids beyblading. Finally, my Dranzer and I were able to practice.

---A long while later---

Damn it… Why am I thinking of him? He is completely disrupting my practicing. Oh well, Dranzer doesn't really seem up for practicing today anyway.

I then decided to head back to the hotel because it was beginning to get dark. When I got there, I saw the others. Max, Kenny, and Tyson took off towards the buffet while Rei seemed to be heading up to his room.

For some reason, I found myself following him until he entered his room. What's wrong with me? Why the hell did I just follow him like that for?

I then shook it off and headed for my room that was connected to Rei's by a door in the wall a joining our two rooms. Once inside, I decided to take a shower.

After I finished in the shower, I went over to my bag that was beside my bed, and then I pulled out my journal. I usually only write in it when I'm pissed, but I just feel the need to get some things off my chest right now.

Dear Journal,

I don't know what the hell is going on. I'll admit that Rei is the easiest to deal with and be around out of our little 'team', but there is no reason for me to be thinking about him all the time as I was today. Shit, I couldn't there is no way in hell! I couldn't have feelings for him, could I? God this is confusing, and oh wouldn't Tyson just love to know this, I could just hear his and the other's comments now. I'm not sure how Rei would react, but I doubt it would be in a good way in the least. Maybe a good nights sleep will clear these stupid thoughts from my head.

I then put my journal back up and then turned off the lights and went to bed.

Nicole: Well there is chap two, I hope u all liked it. Now, I was wandering, would you guys like me to keep going with the POV alternating between Rei and Kai, or would you prefer me to do something else. Let me know cause I want to keep my lovely reviewers happy! Also, if someone would like to suggest an idea on where to take this I'd greatly appreciate it because I'm not really sure where to go with this fic as of now -_- I've started to many Yu-Gi-Oh fics for my own good. Also, I would like to at least receive 10 reviews before I put up the next chap, but if I don't get 'em, I'll deal. Well I got to go now, L8ERZ

Closing Statement:

I'm not insane… I just hear voices… and I um sort of listen to them sometimes too ^_^


	3. A Scarf and the Blue Marks on his Face

Nicole: Hey all, I know I prolly should be updating my other ficz first, but I was inspired by my cute lil Rei and Kai muses to write the next chappy of this fic. Well anyway, I know this chapter prolly isn't one of the best compared to the first two, but I try… oh and new pairing alert, there will be Michael/Lee in this fic later one, but not in this or the next chapter, there will also be some Mariah bashing, but not really in this chapter or next either…. Well, I guess on wit the fic…

__

Things in italics are journal entries

"Speech"

This chapter is in Rei's POV

Oh and this and the next chap will be partially about Rei and Kai noticing certain things that they like about the other…

Chapter Three: A Scarf and the Blue Marks on his Face

I yawn as I set up in bed, the sun had woken me up. I began to stretch as I gazed over at my alarm clock, it was already eight thirty… That's odd, Kai has usually come and got all of us up for training by now… Oh well though, I guess.

After I rub some sleep out of my eyes, I head to the bathroom to do my normal morning routine, brush my teeth, wash my face, then come out and re-wrap my hair.

Once I finish with all that and change my clothes, I decide to head down to the buffet to see if any of the others are up yet.

I open my door, SMACK! Someone ran right into me and knocked me over so that I was underneath th… Kai?!?!?I looked up and sure enough there he is, laying on top of me with a surprised expression on his face.

"I, uh." Was all I could manage to stammer out before Kai abruptly gets up and turns away from me.

"I was just coming to wake you up, it's time to practice." He said in a cold and harsh tone before walking off, leaving me still laying on the floor wandering what the hell just happened.

I then get up and brush myself off before heading down stairs to find the other Bladebreakers waiting for me.

"C'mon Kai, I'm hungry, can't we eat first then practice." Tyson whined out while holding his seemingly never full stomach.

I looked over to Kai to see him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Before Kai could reply to Tyson's plea for food, Kenny who had been silently typing on Dizzi said, "Tyson, you'll be able to survive for a little while without eating. Besides, you need to test out the new shooter I gave you."

"Ok Chief, but I'd better get a huge lunch after this."

"Ok then guys, let's go test out that new shooter of yours Tyson, you can battle Draciel and me." Max said cheerfully with a smile on his face as he slung an arm over Tyson's shoulder.

Tyson and Max then headed outside while Kenny stayed back for a second to ask me, "Aren't you going to come with us Rei?"

"Nah, I think me and Drigger will train by ourselves today." I answer with a smile.

"Alright then." Kenny replied before heading after the other two guys.

I then look over to Kai and see him starring intently at me which causes a very light blush to rise in my cheeks.

"So, Kai," I began which snaps Kai out of his starring spell, "Would you be up for a battle against me and my Drigger?"

"I thought you told Kenny that you were going to train alone with your Drigger today?" Kai asked me.. So he was paying at least a little attention to what was going on around him while he was… starring at me.

"Well, I uh actually just didn't feel like training with the others today." I say with a nervous laugh while I place my right hand on the back of my head.

Kai snorts then replies, "I can't say I blame you."

"So, uh, you want to battle then?"

Kai looks like he's thinking about it for a second before he replies, "Dranzer doesn't really seem to want to train today."

"Oh." I say with a hint of disappointment in my voices that I pray that Kai does not notice.

We stood in silence for a little while after that. During that time, I noticed how Kai's scarf hung down his back… I also noticed how the blue marks on Kai's face make him look, well…. Cute?

"So Rei." Kai said, snapping me out of the thoughts and starring.

"Huh?" I reply.

"Are you hungry?" Kai asks, but before I get a chance to reply, my stomach growls and I just give Kai a smiles and a nod. "Ok then. I don't really care for the food in the hotel, so why don't we go out somewhere to get something to eat?"

"Ok, that sounds fine with me." I reply as Kai starts to head out the door, and I then follow quickly and closely after him.

We ended up grabbing breakfast at a fast food place, and most of the time, neither of us talked at all. The two of us then decided to head back to the hotel.

Once we got there, we found Tyson at the buffet stuffing his face while Kenny typed on Dizzi and Max at, but at a somewhat slower and less sloppy pace then Tyson.

"Hey guys," Tyson says after swallowing a mouthful of food, "Where were you guys?"

I was about to answer Tyson when Kai cut me off, "Training."

"Oh, ok." Tyson replied then went back to stuffing his face.

Kai and I set down and ate a little bit while Max and Tyson finished eating.

After everyone was done, Max and Tyson decided to go shopping, Kenny decided to go and see the sites, while Kai disappeared to somewhere again. I on the other hand decided to head up to my room to think about things… namely a certain beyblader named Kai Hiwitari.

As I was heading up to my room, the guy at the front desk stopped mea and said someone had called me while I was out and had left a message for me. He then handed me the piece of paper the message had been written on.

Once I read it, my heart just about stopped, "No, please don't say it's true!" I mumbled to myself as I finished the trip up to my room.

When I got to my room, the first thing I did was pull out my journal and lay down on bed, then began to write in it.

__

Dear Journal,

Today started out pretty good. First, Kai didn't wake us all up at the crack of dawn for training like he normally does. Second, Kai asked me if I wanted to eat breakfast with him. I know it wasn't meant to be a date or anything, but oh well, at least I got to spend time along with him. Anyway, I guess I have to admit it now, I like Kai, I can't deny it anymore. I found myself starring at him today even more then I was yesterday. But like I said before, it doesn't really matter how I feel, Kai could never return my feelings. Well anyway, after all that stuff and a few other things happened, I got a message and you'll never believe what it said… she is coming to visit me! That's right her, Mariah, I thought for sure she would leave me alone after her and Lee had gotten together. Oh well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it now, the message said she would be here tomorrow afternoon sometime. Well, I'm going to go for a walk now to try and clear my head.

Rei

Nicole: And so the third chapter ends… what were Kai's thoughts during the events of this chapter? Come on, you can't deny it, I know you're just dieing to know…. But you won't unless you review!

Closing Statements:

Please check out my two yahoo groups that links can be found for on my fan fiction.net profile, one is for letting people know when I update my fanficz and website, and the other is mainly for supporting the possible or impossible yaoi and yuri couples (or threesomes or whatever else you can think of) in the anime .hack//sign and other relating things to it.

Also, I'm actually re-reading this chapter and the others to correct mistakes, aren't you guys surprised I'm doing that and not just running spell and grammar check?


End file.
